


Christmas in Indianna

by hereforthephilindafics



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Post-Episode: s07e25 Endgame (Star Trek: Voyager), Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics
Summary: Kathryn takes a deep breath, fiddling with the gold band on her ring finger. She smiles, thinking how easily it fits there. Sometimes she almost forgets she’s even wearing it. A year ago, she didn’t know if she would stay with Starfleet, and now...
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 9
Kudos: 70





	Christmas in Indianna

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!
> 
> I've been working on this since December 1st and I was so focused on the fic that I forgot to come up with a good title lol.
> 
> I hope you like it ^_^

He missed their standing coffee date today. Kathryn tries not to be too disappointed. It’s not like he ditched her without a word. He explained that if they planned to be in Indiana by Friday he had to take care of a backlog of paperwork sitting on his desk.

Kathryn takes a deep breath, fiddling with the gold band on her ring finger. She smiles, thinking how easily it fits there. Sometimes she almost forgets she’s even wearing it. A year ago, she didn’t know if she would stay with Starfleet, and now...

“Admiral,” a passing cadet says.

It takes her a moment to realize he was addressing her. She still forgets her title is no longer Captain Kathryn Janeway. She smiles but the cadet is already halfway through the gardens.

Her office is quiet, still a little empty. There are no personal nick-nacks lining the bookshelves, most of those she brought back from the Delta Quadrant are still onboard Voyager in the museum (except for what she was able to smuggle out before the official inspection). The desk still feels unfamiliar, the chair either too high or too low, giving her a stiff neck and causing her to miss Chakotay’s massages. The screen of her computer is blinking, Kathryn hits the button to play the message.

Her frown turns into a smile when she sees Jean Luc Picard’s face. It’s another message from him. Nothing official or too wordy, but in the past year she has found herself turning to the only other Captain with some experience when it comes to Borg matters. Their first talks were all about official reports, until Picard placed his right hand over hers, asking her what it was like to be assimilated but not really. They now spoke often, although their topics are cheerier these days.

Kathryn tries to busy herself with the reports on her padds, file away paperwork early for once, but she ends up getting distracted every few minutes or so. She huffs, standing up as she digs her hand in her back, trying to soothe a new ache. She hates this chair. It makes her muscles tighten up and then she feels uncomfortable for hours later, almost bloated.

It’s a bright, sunny day outside. The sunshine can fool one into going out without a jacket, but Kathryn knows better. She smiles when she sees Boothby from her window, tending to the roses that never wither, no matter the season.

She feels restless and decides a walk will clear her mind. The coffee cart which usually tempts her to go over the two cups limit she imposes on herself these days is in its usual spot by the pond, but the acidy aroma of the coffee turns her stomach. Kathryn blinks, instead feeling suddenly hungry from the delicious smell of warm cinnamon buns.

She realizes she is walking toward his building before she fully decides she wants to see him. They don’t work far apart, it’s a fifteen-minute walk but Kathryn avoids going there too often. She always causes a stir when walking to his office; the captain who married her first officer, even though their ranks are no longer those. Or maybe it’s the way she stood up to the Starfleet security team that came to take him away the moment they stepped off Voyager at McKinley station.

Admiral Paris reassured them it was only official procedure; they would be comfortable and well cared for. But they would still be in jail. Kathryn stepped between Chakotay and the armed guard, jutting her chin up in defiance. Paris did the same with B’Elanna. One by one, every Starfleet officer had stood between the guards and a Maquis. Kathryn had reminded Admiral Pairs that they were a crew, so if some had to go to jail, all would have to.

It had not helped her during her court martial. Another “official procedure” which lasted a month. Kathryn had told the Doctor once that she would gladly face the music when they were back home but many times during those pointless hearings, she found herself longing to be fighting the Kazoon in the Delta Quadrant instead.

Kathryn still does not believe she and Chakotay emerged from their trials with new titles and intact reputations. She still forgets she is an Admiral and her husband a Captain, and also a paleontology professor who reigns in his classes by talking about the planets they explored in the Delta Quadrant when questions about their adventures get out of hand.

His secretary stands when Kathryn walks in.

“As you were,” Kathryn says, smiling as she walks toward his office.

She doesn’t knock, keys in his security code and cracks the door open slightly. Chakotay is standing in from of his library, that unlike hers is full of memorabilia, flipping through a book. He has shed his jacket and the lack of it accentuates his toned ass and muscular back even more. Kathryn clears her throat as she slips in, closing the door behind her.

Chakotay spins around, a smile spreads across his face when he sees her. “Kathryn!”

She suddenly feels guilty for interrupting him when he already told her he was busy. “I’m not bothering you am I?” She picks at her right thumb.

Chakotay frowns, crossing the room in three big steps to wrap her up in his arms. Kathryn sighs at the warmth his body radiates.

“You never bother me. Why would you ask that?”

She looks down at his polished boots, but he grips her chin with his fingers, pulling her head up. Chakotay’s eyes are worried as they dart across her face.

“Kathryn?”

“You told me you were busy but...”

Chakotay laughs. “I’m never so busy that I can’t spend some time with my wife.”

Kathryn smiles up at him. “I like it when you say that.”

“Say what?” He asks, smirking.

She rolls her eyes. “When you call me your wife.”

“Mmmmm.” Chakotay kisses her chin. “My wife.” The tip of her nose. “My wife.” Her brow. “My wife.”

Kathryn feels a shiver run down her spine. “My mother is still angry at us for eloping.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll win her over. Christmas time is great to make up with family.”

She rolls her eyes, moving into his embrace and resting her head on his chest. Chakotay rubs her back slowly for a few minutes.

“Speaking of family...”

Kathryn hates that she tenses up in his arms. She wishes she would just accept that it might not happen, and they need to talk about it. Of course, he senses her tension and his big hands slide to her hips, anchoring her to him.

“Kathryn, look at me.”

She sighs, raising her head. “Did the Doctor send your any new cures?”

Chakotay places his right finger over her lips. “There is nothing wrong with you, so you don’t need a cure.”

“We’ve been trying for so long, Chakotay.”

“And we will keep trying until we decide it’s time to adopt. This is not the twenty-first century. You’re not even close to menopause and even if you were the hormone blockers would do their job.”

Kathryn tries not to cry but she feels like crying. She feels like a failure. She brought Voyager home, but she doesn’t seem to be able to give him a child, and not from lack of trying. Chakotay kisses her eyes.

“Remember, the more we stress over it, the less likely it is to happen.”

She nods, sniffling and he finally kisses her. They try not to share blistering kisses while at work, it would be easy to get carried away. Kathryn can see herself backing him up until his ass hits the desk, sliding to her knees to suck him off before she pushes him toward the couch and rides them both to completion. The images in her head make her moan and she digs her fingers into the back of his neck. She can feel his frown when the intensity changes.

Chakotay moans. “Kath....mmmm....I really need to grade papers if we have to leave Friday.”

She moans, letting his mouth go but rubbing up against him, smirking when she feels his erection. “I guess.”

Chakotay laughs, pulling her back in his arms.

Kathryn wakes up before dawn. She pads barefoot to the window. There’s snow as far as she can see, the outside world that deep blue that makes it look like an alien planet until the sun rises. Chakotay snores softly. When she turns, she sees that the covers have slipped down and are bunched around his hips. Kathryn smirks when she sees the outline of his erection.

She whimpers quietly at the wet feeling blooming between her legs. It’s been happening a lot lately she realizes. The smallest thought of him has her ready. Kathryn walks over to the bed and climbs over him. Chakotay mumbles something and rolls over, knocking her off him and trapping her between his arms and torso. She rubs up against him, moaning at how good it feels. Her breasts rub against the satin nightgown and Kathryn knows she can no longer keep the noise down.

He wakes because of her moans, blinks into consciousness slowly, smiles when he sees her face so close to his. Kathryn doesn’t need to say anything, he simply rolls onto his back again, arms spread either side of him as she climbs into his lap. Her breasts hurt when he squeezes them, the nipples hard but sensitive and Kathryn needs something to balance it out. She needs him inside of her, stretching her to the border of pain until she no longer has to think, worry, make decisions.

Kathryn slides down his now fully erect cock without stopping, gasping as every inch of him rubs against sensitive tissues and makes her legs shake. Chakotay sits up, wraps his arms around her back and just holds her, letting her grind against his hips, hissing when it’s too much but never stopping her. She grinds against him like they are dry humping, and her orgasm overtakes her suddenly, while she’s preoccupied with kissing the bridge of his nose. Kathryn freezes until the wave passes and then she’s suddenly lying down, Chakotay curled around her. Before she slips into sleep again, she wonders if he came.

The next time Kathryn wakes she knows she overslept. She groans as she rolls over, feeling sore and sticky, a smile spreading across her lips when she remembers why. Chakotay’s spot on the bed is empty, the sheets cold. She rubs her hand up and down before opening one eye to see him standing by the window naked, looking outside.

“What time is it?”

He turns, smiling. “O nine-hundred.”

Kathryn groans, shoving her face in the pillows. They smell like him and she smiles before looking up again. “Phoebe will never let this go.”

Chakotay smirks, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m sure she will assume it was my fault for keeping you up all night and not vice-versa.”

Kathryn tries to glare at him, but it turns into a grin. “My mother is the one you should be worried about.”

He blushes and she finds it adorable. Her big warrior embarrassed so easily by something so natural. Kathryn holds out her right hand and he moves toward the bed, gripping her fingers before he slides onto the mattress gracefully like he isn’t three times her size.

She lets him pull her closer and throws her right leg over his hips, humming when his semi-erect cock brushes against her folds. Chakotay cups her breasts, running his thumbs over her nipples, something he has done a thousand times before, but this time it feels like they are burning her. Kathryn gasps, gripping his wrists to stop him.

Chakotay looks up at her face, frowning. “My love?”

She smiles as the pain subdues, kissing his cheek. “They just feel a little sore today. My cycle must be off, I was spotting a few days ago.”

His frown deepens.

Kathryn cups his cheek. “Nothing for you to worry about. But maybe this is a blessing in disguise; we might actually make it to breakfast on time.”

Chakotay laughs. He gets out of bed and lifts her off the mattresses, holding her in his arms as they move into the bathroom. Everything in her childhood home is as close to the original design when the farmhouse was built in the late 2000s. There are no sonic showers and only one replicator. They shower together in the small cabin. The glass fogs over from the steam. Chakotay tries to make her come but her clit feels raw, the friction too much on the painful side to cause any pleasure.

Kathryn catches him looking at her with worried eyes but simply smiles at him as she towels her hair dry. He has gone back to cropping his hair short and she loves how it looks when he shakes the water out of it. She moves out of the trajectory of the spray, laughing.

They arrived late although they both tried to make the scheduled time for their transport at the Academy. By the time they had both finished work Friday it was five hours past their scheduled time. When they got to the transporter room there was a line and then an issue with one of the transporters. So, by the time they were beamed to the main transport site in Indiana it was well past midnight, and they were both exhausted. Kathryn asked the transporter chief to beam them directly to her room.

Now, dressed in civilian clothes, they walk down the stairs hand in hand. Kathryn looks back at Chakotay when the floorboards creak so loudly under their weight that he cringes.

“Don’t worry, the house might look old, but it won’t fall apart,” Phoebe says before they even see her.

Kathryn rolls her eyes. “Good morning to you too.”

Phoebe comes out of the living room, hands on her hips. “Nice of you to finally grace us with your presence.”

“We got here late Phebs, there was no point in waking you and mom up at one in the morning.”

Phoebe raises her eyebrow. She stares at Chakotay. Kathryn knows he is blushing even though she doesn’t turn to look at him. A loud bark breaks the tension.

“Mollie!” Kathryn runs toward her dog, sitting on the floor so the Irish Setter can place her front paws on her shoulders and lick all over her face. Kathryn laughs, moving her head back, but that just invites Mollie to lick even more excitedly.

“Little traitor!” Phoebe says. “We feed her and house her and she runs back to you.”

Kathryn looks up at her sister. “I am her mom after all.”

Chakotay moves to her side softly. Mollie’s head shoots up in his direction and Kathryn sits on the floor laughing as she watches her dog stand up on her back legs to try and lick Chakotay’s face.

“Well, we took her in while you were off gallivanting in the Delta Quadrant.”

“Oh Phoebe, will you knock it off? They have been in the house for all of five minutes.”

Kathryn feels her chest tighten when she hears her mother’s voice. Gretchen Janeway emerges from the kitchen with a flour covered apron and a grin. She holds her arms out and Kathryn scrambles to her feet, crashing into her. She hasn’t seen her mother since her court martial was over. Kathryn buries her nose into her mother’s neck. She smells like pancakes and home.

“Hi, Mom,” Kathryn says, her voice muffled.

“Hello, Kate.” Gretchen pulls back, holding Kathryn’s face in both hands as if to inspect any changes she might have missed.

“They’ve been home since last night. But they were busy,” Phoebe says behind her.

Gretchen smiles at Kathryn. There’s a lock of hair that’s come undone from her bun and Kathryn realizes how much white there is in it. They turn to find Phoebe petting Mollie and Chakotay just standing there, almost as if he’s too large to fit in the room properly.

“So, you’re the one who’s been keeping my Kate busy,” Gretchen says.

Phoebe snorts and Kathryn glares at her. Chakotay blushes, there’s no way for him to hide the flush spreading across his cheeks as he walks over to them, hand extended.

“Pleased to meet you, Misses Janeway,” he says.

Gretchen takes his hand, squeezing tight as she turns to Kathryn. “He is very polite.” She turns back to Chakotay. “I might actually forgive you for whisking away my daughter and marrying her in secret.”

Kathryn rolls her eyes. “Mom, we didn’t marry in secret...just private.”

Gretchen makes a noise between a laugh and a huff that tells Kathryn this conversation isn’t over yet. She pats Chakotay’s hand.

“Come, tell me about your side of the story. I’m sure seven years in the Delta Quadrant with my daughter were not easy.”

Phoebe laughs and Kathryn stays rooted to the spot as she watches her mother lean on Chakotay’s arm while walking toward the dining room. Mollie walks up to her and rubs her head against her left leg. Kathryn scratches behind her ears as she shakes her head.

They spend more than an hour in the kitchen, sitting together around the small table while Gretchen bustles between the stove and the counters, platting stack of pancakes after stack of pancakes in front of them. Kathryn has two, makes a face at Phoebe when she raises an eyebrow. Chakotay offers to help Gretchen with the eggs and bacon and her mother pats his cheek.

“You’ve got a good one,” she says, turning to Kathryn.

Mollie walks back and forth between Phoebe and Kathryn, begging for food which Kathryn always gives while Phoebe chides her that it will make her fat.

Chakotay makes her coffee and sets the mug in front of her, kissing her forehead. They both pretend to ignore the look her mother and sister share. Although she hasn’t had a cup yet and she can feel the headache from the lack of caffeine start to make itself known as a light throb behind her eyes, the smell of the coffee makes Kathryn scrunch up her nose. Chakotay frowns at her as she pushes the mug away.

“Well that’s a first,” Phoebe says.

“Are you okay, honey?” Her mother’s frown is deeper that Chakotay’s.

“I think I just ate too much. Homemade maple syrup is sweeter than replicated one.”

“Everything is better when homemade,” her mother says.

Chakotay looks around the kitchen. “Everything around here seems authentic.”

Gretchen nods. “It is. We only got the replicator after that one year when we had such a bad blizzard the transporters were out of service and we almost ran out of supplies.”

“And even then, Mom still wanted to argue,” Phoebe said, rolling her eyes.

“Do you still have farmers on the property, Missis Janeway?” Chakotay asks, moving closer to Kathryn.

She leans her head against his shoulder, suddenly wishing she could take a nap after all the food she inhaled. He kisses her forehead.

“Call me Gretchen, please! I feel old.”

They all laugh.

“And yes, we still do. It’s a lot of land. It would have been a shame to let it go to waste only because we can create things out of thin air these days.”

“It’s not out of thin air, Mom,” Kathryn says, yawning.

Gretchen waves her away. “We have good people tending to the farm.”

Chakotay nods. “I’d like to meet them.”

“Kathryn can take you on a walk, as soon as she wakes up,” Phoebe says with a snort.

“I’m not sleeping, just resting my eyes,” Kathryn replies.

She can hear her sister putter around the kitchen, the light clicking of the porcelain dishes as she places them in the sink. Kathryn jolts awake when she hears scratching at the back door.

“There she is!” Gretchen says.

“Who?” Kathryn asks, turning to the door.

Her mother opens it, letting in a ball of snow that seems to be a dog underneath. The animal stops right at the entrance and shakes it off excitedly, before barking in greeting. The chocolate lab walks up to Phoebe’s side, tail wagging.

“You got another dog?” Kathryn asks, suddenly not so sleepy anymore.

Gretchen laughs. “Snowie just showed up a few weeks ago after our first big storm. Scratched at the back door and walked right in. Ignored Mollie and sat by the fire to dry off.”

“She seems pregnant,” Chakotay says.

The dog, Snowie, seems to realize there are strangers in the room and walks up to them slowly. She sniffs Chakotay’s extended hand curiously before she nuzzles Kathryn’s belly, placing her head on her lap.

“What is it with you and dogs?” Phoebe asks.

Gretchen laughs. “Yes, Chakotay, you are right. We are waiting for her to pick the spot to give birth. Shouldn’t be long now.”

“A Christmas miracle,” Chakotay says, turning to Kathryn.

She tries to smile, not wanting to spoil the peaceful mood, but her throat feels tight. She swallows the knot down, hoping her eyes are not too red. Kathryn wishes her period would just come already. She has never been so emotional before, but she knew the new medication the Doctor has her on would be affecting her hormones.

“Why don’t we go for a walk?” Chakotay asks.

“That’s perfect!” Gretchen says, clapping her hands. “Kate, show Chakotay around the farm. That way you’ll be out of my hair while I cook.”

“Wow, thanks Mom,” Kathryn says with a snort.

She huffs. “Oh please, I’m sure Chakotay knows you can’t cook after seven years with you.”

They start the tour right in the living room after he insists on seeing pictures. Kathryn shoves him toward the mantel over the fireplace where pictures of her and Phoebe through the years are lined up. Their graduations, balls, Kathryn in her cadet uniform. The last picture she took with her father. There’s even one of her and Justin. Kathryn feels awkward but Chakotay simply smiles, leaning in for a kiss.

Mollie and Snowie interrupt them by walking into the living room while barking. They decide to take Mollie on their walk since Snowie looks sleepy as she makes herself comfortable on the doggy bed by the fireplace. Mollie runs off barking the moment they open the front door, flying into a pile of snow and disappearing for a few seconds. Kathryn laughs.

“She’s pretty spry for being ten.”

“Wait until you have to carry her back.”

There already are cleared paths for them to walk on but now and then Kathryn walks into the untouched snow that comes up to her shins. Chakotay shakes his head at her and she throws snowballs at him each time.

They walk around the property hand in hand, slowly. Kathryn realizes how much she has forgotten about this place. Indiana lives in her dreams and memories, and some nightmares, but the details have blurred together. Like the tree that was struck by lightning right after she had climbed off it that Summer. It’s leaning to the right; she had forgotten that.

Chakotay keeps an eye on Mollie who likes to chase squirrels but always comes back to their side as they walk to one of the green houses.

“Tomatoes!” Kathryn says with a grin.

“Neelix would love them.”

They walk in, huffing at the heat that slaps them on the chest. He moves behind her and wraps his arms around her. Kathryn leans her head back against his chest.

“I hope he’s doing well,” she says, sighing.

Chakotay kisses her neck. “Do you think the tomatoes on New Earth are doing well?”

“Mmmm, maybe the monkey ate them.”

They laugh and Mollie barks, jumping to get their attention. They both scratch behind her ears and head out again. It’s late enough that most people are out, even though Gretchen has given everyone time off until the new year and there isn’t much to do with the snow still covering almost everything. They say hi to everyone they pass. Most of these people have known her long before she became Captain Kathryn Janeway, and that will never change. They walk away with promises of seeing everyone again at Christmas dinner.

“Do you think your mother needs help with the cooking?” Chakotay asks.

They have wandered to the stables and Kathryn is petting one of the horses.

“Trying to suck up to her I see.”

He grins at her, feeding a carrot to another horse. Mollie barks at them but the horses just ignore her.

“She loves a full house for Christmas but don’t worry, she will have help. She’ll probably make you move the furniture around, however, once we have to set up the table in the sunroom.”

Chakotay laughs, moving closer to her. Kathryn sighs when he pulls her into his arms, circling her and holding so tight she feels breathless for a moment. Her head swims from his scent and body heat. He lifts her up in the next moment and she wraps her legs around his waist.

“Remind me to fuck you right on that pile of hay when we visit in the summer.”

Kathryn’s gasp mixes with her laugh. She grinds against his subtle bulge and bites his ear. She suddenly regrets not having taken longer in the shower this morning, they will probably not have much time alone in the next few days. Chakotay groans, his lips tracing her throat and Kathryn knows he’s trying very hard not to leave a mark. He lowers her back down gently.

“Let’s go back before your mother thinks I’m keeping you busy for other reasons.”

Kathryn can hear her mother and Phoebe arguing in the kitchen about how many dishes they need when they get back. Their boots are covered in snow and they track it all over the mud room. Chakotay makes her sit on the stool as he bends down to remove her boots. She laughs, kissing the top of his head.

“You know we could use the replicator for some of this stuff!” Phoebe says.

Kathryn snorts even before her mother replies. Chakotay looks up at her with a raised eyebrow.

“I will not serve fake food in this house! Especially for Christmas dinner.”

“Kathryn isn’t even religious, Mom!”

Kathryn chuckles and Chakotay’s shoulders are shaking from his laughter. Mollie barks, trying to shake off the snow stuck to her fur.

“I’ll go help your mom before Phoebe mutinies,” Chakotay says, planting a kiss on her forehead before getting up.

Kathryn sits on the floor as she fights with Mollie until there isn’t any snow on her. The dog barks as she runs toward the living room, most likely excited to pester Snowie. Kathryn stands up slowly, suddenly tired from her walk.

The living room is toasty warm and the scent of mint and wood mix in the air. Kathryn decides some tea will help her shrug off her sluggish mood. Any other time she would ask a replicator but there’s a kettle of hot water by the fireplace and tea in the coffee bar Phoebe has set up next to it.

Kathryn curls up on the couch, throws a blanket over her lap, and picks up her padd. There’s a message and she frowns at the screen. It can’t be Starfleet, they know she is on leave. She taps the red dot, smiling when she sees the Doctor’s face appear on screen. He seems to be somewhere tropical, based on his background and floral shirt. Kathryn had invited him over, but he claimed as an EMH he had no attachment to holiday celebrations. She taps the video call button.

“Hello, Captain,” the Doctor says, blinking. “Pardon me, Admiral.”

Kathryn smiles. “Captain will do in a pinch. What can I do for you, Doctor?”

“I just wanted to check in and see if there are any news or changes.”

Kathryn looks down at her lap.

“Admiral?”

“Not the news I’d love to give you. I was spotting about a week ago, but my period is not here yet. Shouldn’t be long based on my symptoms however.”

The Doctor frowns. “Admiral, do you have a medical tricorder with you?”

Kathryn frowns at the screen before shaking her head.

“I will then request you send me a sample of blood and one of urine at your earliest convenience.”

She huffs. “Doctor...”

“It never hurts to check, Admiral.”

“This has happened a few times before and each time we got our hopes up. I’d rather not this time.”

“Admiral...”

“I’ll do it after Chakotay and I return to our apartment, deal?”

The Doctor presses his lips together, clearly not pleased. “As I am no longer your CMO and you are no longer my Captain I can’t threaten to relieve you of duty so it will have to do.”

“Thank you for all your work, Doctor.”

He nods. “Enjoy your time with family, Admiral.”

Kathryn stares at the padd’s screen after it goes blank for a few moments before she tosses the device on the couch. Phoebe is standing at the entrance of the living room when she looks up.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop,” her sister says, not moving.

Kathryn smiles, patting the cushion next to her. Her sister walks over, curling next to her and pulling her feet up. Kathryn throws the blanket over her lap and her right arm around Phoebe’s shoulder.

“How long have you been trying for?”

Kathryn chuckles. “We were never careful since the first time after we got back.”

Phoebe giggles and Kathryn pinches her side.

“But we contacted the Doctor after we married on Trebus six months ago.”

“I’m sorry it’s taking so long.”

Kathryn buries her face in her sister’s hair. “We know it might never happen.”

Phoebe looks up at her. “For all it’s worth, you’d make a great mom.”

“Thank you.”

“Who’s hungry?” Chakotay says, walking in the living room with a tray of cheese, meats, and fruit.

He frowns when he notices the tears in Kathryn’s eyes, but she just smiles at him, holding her hand out.

“I’ll go see if Mom needs more help,” Phoebe says, scrambling to her feet as fast as she can.

Chakotay crosses the living room in three steps, places the tray down, and takes Kathryn’s hands in his. “My love, what’s wrong?”

She shakes her head. “Nothing. I’ve just been in a strange mood all morning. I think being back home has a stronger effect on me than I remembered.”

He nods, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. “I was thinking we might go to Trebus for a week before our leave is over? Sekaya will be on leave by that point as well.”

Kathryn smiles, shifting until she is sitting on the edge of the couch so that she can wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him. Chakotay returns her kiss with more passion than she expects, pulling her lower lip and biting it. She groans.

“Do you think Mom will miss you in the kitchen if we sneak upstairs for twenty minutes?”

Chakotay pulls back, left eyebrow raised as he smirks at her. They both groan when there’s a knock on the door.

“Merry Christmas!” Paris shouts when they open it.

He, B’Elanna, Seven, and Icheb, are all covered in snow. The only safe one is Miral, almost swallowed by her winter coat.

“What the hell happened?” Chakotay says, taking Miral and passing her to Kathryn before ushering everyone else to the mud room.

Mollie and Snowie run in, barking excitedly, sniffing everyone before concentrating on Miral who looks down at them with wide eyes.

“The genius right here gave the transporter the wrong coordinates!” B’Elanna says, whacking Paris with her snow-soaked scarf before shrugging off her coat.

“Hey, at least we were on the farm!” Paris says, grinning.

“We had to walk in the snow, it was interesting,” Icheb says, smiling.

“Interesting is not the term I would use,” Seven says, pulling off her boots.

Chakotay chuckles as he holds Miral while Kathryn divests the child from all the outer layers.

“Well, hi there!” She says to Miral once she is free of her winter coat. “It is my sweet Miral under there!”

The child giggles, clapping. “Auntie Katy,” she says, reaching out.

“Traitor,” Chakotay says, kissing her neck before handing her over.

They all file into the living room with the dogs trailing them, trying to sniff Miral’s toes. Kathryn lays the blanket down by the fire and places the child on it, letting her giggle and pat the dogs as they circle her a few times before laying down on either side of her.

“How was your trip?” Chakotay asks as he sets up tea for everyone.

“Minus the transport mess up not too bad,” Paris says. “My father told me to apologize for not being able to make it, Admiral.”

“Kathryn,” she says, raising an eyebrow at her former pilot.

“Kathryn,” Paris says with a chuckle. “But he said you would probably be happy not to be reminded of work while on vacation.”

“This house looks old,” Icheb says, looking up at the exposed beams.

“Icheb, that’s not a polite thing to say,” Seven says.

Kathryn and Chakotay look at one another before smiling. “No, he’s right. It’s mostly original architecture from the 2000s. But the foundation and roof have been reinforced.”

“Where’s your Christmas tree?” B’Elanna asks.

“You know I just realized my mother didn’t put one up?”

Miral tries to stand up on wobbly feet and pulls on Snowies ear who whimpers but let’s her do it and they all burst into laughter.

Gretchen and Phoebe join them soon after, having decided to take a break from cooking and arguing in the kitchen. After introductions are made, her mother ushers everyone in the kitchen to feed them, even though they all insist they aren’t hungry.

Kathryn smiles when she sees that even Seven and Icheb try some of her mini pies stuffed with prosciutto and cheese, most likely not wanting to be rude. Kathryn opts not to eat, knowing she will only get sleepy after.

“Mom, why is there no tree up?” Kathryn asks as she sips her coffee leaning against the sink.

“I thought little Miral would like to decorate it,” Gretchen says, stroking the child’s hair who is eating an apple sitting on B’Elanna’s lap. “And now we have enough strong men to go cut us down a tree.”

Paris and Icheb look at each other but Chakotay grins at Kathryn. Gretchen sends them off after telling them to go look for Adam, who will take them to the pine trees they grow.

Kathryn decides to go through the old Christmas decorations she and Phoebe had as children. Seven volunteers to bring them out of storage and soon they are all sitting on the floor, laughing and gasping as they unwrap charms and toys they had all almost forgotten about.

“Harry said he, Samantha, and Naomi will be here later. He’s bringing his parents as well.”

“We need to set up Harry with a nice girl,” Gretchen says, getting up to refill the tea kettle.

“Mom!” Kathryn and Phoebe say at the same time, rolling their eyes.

B’Elanna chuckles as she twirls a red ball ornament in front of Miral to keep the child from fussing.

“Admiral,” Seven says when Phoebe gets up to get another box.

“Kathryn.”

Seven nods. “Kathryn?”

“Yes, Seven?”

“You seem rather flushed. Are you feeling all right?”

Kathryn blinks. “I’ve been a little tired. It might be just the adjustment to Indiana’s weather.”

Seven nods. “I have my tricorder—

“Maybe later,” Kathryn says. “No need to worry everyone.”

They boys come back after an hour. Kathryn laughs when she sees Paris and Icheb drag their feet in. They collapse on the couch groaning. B’Elanna and Seven share a look and a raised eyebrow. Chakotay walks in after a few minutes, pine tree thrown over his right shoulder. He grins when he catches her staring. Mollie and Snowie chase the trail of snow he sprinkles through the living room.

Kathryn tries not to be too obvious in her staring while Chakotay sets up the tree. She considers herself a self-sufficient woman, but she has to admit (at least to herself) that knowing he will take care of her no matter the situation arouses her. Kathryn knows her husband will always be there; if the world ends, if they get sent back in time, or if they end up on New Earth with nothing but wooden sticks. Chakotay will keep her safe and the realization of it causes her to flush all over, warmth spreading through her body.

“Kathryn?” Seven asks, stepping up next to her. “You seemed flushed again. Are you all right?”

Chakotay turns around immediately and Kathryn can feel everyone’s eyes on her. That causes her to flush even more.

“I’m fine Seven, it’s just warm in here.”

Chakotay frowns at her but Miral walks up to him, gesturing to be picked up. He laughs and swings her in his arms, high enough the child can reach the top of the tree.

“Well, isn’t that nice?” Gretchen says as she comes out of the kitchen with a tray of sandwiches which she places on the coffee table.

“Mom, we will have to give the transport station updated weights after these two days,” Kathryn says.

Everyone laughs. Mollie tries to jump on her, and Kathryn scratches her ears until she decides to chase Miral around the living room. They make the tree decoration a team effort and at the end it looks like a mismatched attempt at making it look decent. Chakotay holds Miral in his arms while she places the star on the top and they all clap when she succeeds.

It’s almost twenty-one hundred hours when they hear knocking on their front door again. Harry, Naomi, and Samantha are not snow covered and smile big when Chakotay opens the door.

“Seven!” Naomi shouts and bolts inside the house, jumping into Seven’s open arms.

“Naomi! Take off your boots, they are covered in snow! I am so sorry, Captain,” Samantha says, stepping in and going to the mud room.

“It’s Kathryn and don’t worry about it.”

“Harry, where are your parents?” Chakotay says, clapping their ex-ensign on his back.

“They decide to stay home. Family came over last minute,” Harry says, shrugging out of his coat.

“Well, be on the lookout, Kathryn’s mother is out to set you up with a nice farm girl.”

They all file into the living room again, which suddenly seems much smaller. Naomi plays with Miral on the floor while the dogs keep a watchful eye on them. Chakotay sits in the chair by the fire and Kathryn settles herself in his lap, under the pretense of making room for everyone else. Phoebe smirks at her.

They have dinner by holding their plates in their laps and talking about Harry’s new promotion, Seven’s and Icheb’s trips. They haven’t decided if they will join Starfleet officially, but Kathryn likes that they are consulting for now. Samantha tells them about the deep space station her husband is stationed in and how much Naomi likes it, much more than being on Earth. Tom says he is working on a holo novel and B’Elanna rolls her eyes, telling them about all the new warp drive conferences she’s been on and all the exciting changes she can’t really talk about yet.

Kathryn finds herself missing Neelix and wraps her arms around Chakotay’s neck who begins to run his right hand up and down her back. She knows Seven, B’Elanna, and Phoebe are looking at them but decides she doesn’t care. It’s hard to when her husband grins up at her, flashing his dimples.

They decide to call it a night when Miral falls asleep sitting up. Gretchen gives everyone instructions on how to find their rooms. Chakotay offers to help her clean up but her mother looks at Kathryn and shoos him away with a mumbled “You could be spending your time doing more interesting things.”

They laugh as they go upstairs. Chakotay holds her tighter when Kathryn feels dizzy and sways on the last step. He picks her up and walks into their room holding her. Kathryn is already half asleep before he puts her down on the bed.

“Cha....oh god...Chakotay...I can’t....” Kathryn’s fingernails dig into the pillow as he holds her hips, pulling her pelvis further into his face.

Chakotay only hums, redoubling his efforts as he licks her folds, taking extra care to suck her clit. His right hand lets go of her hip so he can slide two fingers into her dripping pussy.

Kathryn cannot remember a time when she has been this turned on. She had woken a few hours after they went to bed, covered in sweat. She couldn’t recall if she had a bad dream but when she shifted, she felt the wetness between her legs. It only took rubbing up against Chakotay for a few moments for him to be awake and up.

Now she is almost regretting the eagerness with which she started this. Kathryn has lost count of her orgasms while her husband is still hard, leaking into the sheets as he rubs his cock against the fabric to relieve the pressure. His dedication brings tears to her eyes.

Kathryn’s orgasm explodes while she is lost in thoughts. She gasps, biting down on her lower lip not the scream, these rooms were not sound proofed. Chakotay chuckles, no doubt proud of leaving her in a wrecked state once more. She opens her eyes slowly, trying to get her breathing under control.

“I need you,” she says, voice thick and coarse from all the moaning and gasping.

Chakotay’s eyes never leave her as he scoots up the bed. He is so hard the shaft stands at attention without him having to hold it. Kathryn moans as she watches the vein running across it pulse, the tip red. He still teases her, rubbing the head of his cock through her folds, bumping her sensitive clit. She is sure the bundle of nerves has been worn raw from all the stimulation.

“Please,” Kathryn spreads her thighs around him. “Please, Chakotay, please fuck me. Then you can play with me all night.”

He smirks down at her. Kathryn gasps when he only dips the head of his cock in, quickly retreating. He does it again and again and she decides payback is overdue. Kathryn slides down the mattress when he pushes into her, moaning loudly as he slides right in. She can feel his balls pressed flush against her ass. He is big and hard and throbbing and Kathryn has never needed him to fuck her hard more than she does now.

Chakotay roars, his body freezing as every muscle works to control his orgasm. He shivers, hanging his head. Kathryn threads her fingers through his short hair and guides his mouth to her nipples. She shakes like he electrocuted her when Chakotay begins to suck. The sensation has never been this intense and her mouth hangs open as she watches him switch back and forth. Her nipples are hard and painful. She comes again, squeezing around his cock, wishing he would be less selfless and come.

“Kathryn....” Chakotay moans, throwing his head back. “I can’t...I....ohhhh fuck!”

She hums, post orgasm bliss already rocking her half to sleep. “You can let go, Chakotay. I don’t need anything else.”

He groans, looking at her as he blinks. “Can I come inside of you? Is there a chance...”

Kathryn smiles, lifting her right hand to trace his tattoo. She was going to tell him tomorrow, but... “There’s no longer a need for us to try, Chakotay.”

He blinks down at her, arms shaking, as her words travel through his pleasure fogged brain. Chakotay’s eyes widen when he finally understands. He bends his head down, kissing her neck.

“Oh, my love!” He groans, his body reminding him of the most pressing issue at hand.

Kathryn laughs, raising her legs and wrapping them around his waist. “Fuck me, my love. Like you did the night of our wedding on Trebus, under the starts.”

Chakotay roars again, his sounds low and animalistic. He pushes himself on his knees and pulls out, much to Kathryn’s disappointment. She pulls at her nipples as he shifts on the bed, laying down next to her and pushing her on her right side. He fits his body against her back, curling around her, gripping her left leg and throwing it over his hip.

Kathryn laughs. “There’s no need to change positions, Chakotay.”

He groans, lining up his cock as he slips back into her.

“Not that I’m complaining,” Kathryn continues, her giggles turning into gasps.

He can thrust deeper into her, and not worry about his weight crushing her. Kathryn moans, throwing her left arm back until her hand finds the back of his neck. She pulls his hair, and he growls, his hips snapping faster, but his hands are gentle as they span her belly, drawing circles on her skin as he pounds into her. One of his hands travels up to cup her breast as his tongue licks her left ear.

“I can’t believe you’re finally carrying our child… my child,” Chakotay says between groans. “I can’t wait until your belly swells. Everyone will know that I put him there. I’ll keep you safe with my life, my Captain, my love, my wife.”

Kathryn whimpers, closing her eyes as she uses both hands to grip his forearms and brace herself against the strength of his thrusts. She knows Chakotay isn’t a jealous man, but he is protective of all that is his. She cannot wait to share this journey with him.

She is pulled back again from sentimental thoughts by the force of his thrusts. Kathryn can sometimes barely reconcile how the man who whispers tender love words in her ear is the same one who can fuck her endlessly until she’s raw and blissed out. Chakotay is whimpering in her ear. She knows he’s beyond hard at this point, his pleasure bordering on pain. Kathryn doesn’t want to deny him the same high he gave her again and again.

“Chakotay,” she says, her voice barely a whisper compared to his groans. She turns in his arms and he hisses. “Let go. I want you to. You deserve this just as much as I do. I want to feel your cum inside of me. I’ve always loved that part.”

He moans, squeezing his eyes shut and biting his lower lip. Kathryn hums and pulls his nipples and that is all it takes for his hips to snap forward one last time, pushing into her so deeply she can almost feel him in her womb. Kathryn mewls when he floods her with his cum, eyes rolling back when the fluid begins to drip out of her. She laughs, finally able to enjoy the most carnal part of their relationship without having to worry if a child will come of it.

They stay frozen in that position for a long time, waiting for their breathing to settle at first and then cuddling for warmth. Kathryn knows the tiredness will stay with her for a while, but she feels exhausted enough to sleep through Christmas Day. She doesn’t want to leave the room, doesn’t want to lose Chakotay’s arms around her body, keeping her and their child safe.

He finally softens enough to slip out. Kathryn whimpers when another gush of fluid rushes out, wetting her thighs. They will need to change the sheets in the morning. Chakotay sighs before he gets up and she shivers when his body heat is gone.

Kathryn rolls over humming, burying her face in the pillow he was leaning against, basking in his heat and scent. She can hear Chakotay moving around the small bathroom. Kathryn is almost asleep when he comes back, smiling down at her. He pushes her on her back before climbing onto the mattress. The rag he runs between her thighs is wet with lukewarm water and Kathryn whimpers when he brushes against her folds too much. Chakotay folds it in two and rubs her belly with it.

She sighs, holding out her hand for him. He smiles, throwing the rag on the floor to grip her hips. But Chakotay doesn’t move up the bed, instead he lies between Kathryn’s spread thighs, supporting most of his body weight with his forearms while he rests his head on her belly.

“I think I can hear him,” he says after a while of placing his right ear against her stomach.

Kathryn chuckles, running her fingers through his hair. “You know it might be a girl, right?”

Chakotay looks up with a grin. “She will be just as brilliant as her mother.”

“On the other hand, if it’s a boy, he will be a warrior like his father.”

Chakotay’s face falls and Kathryn frowns when he looks down, places a kiss on her belly. She cups his cheek, forcing him to look at her again.

“Chakotay?”

“I don’t want him to feel like he needs to follow my traditions, any traditions.”

Kathryn nods. “We will not force anything on our child. We will simply share with them everything we know. And he or she will decide.”

He nods.

“But I will be telling my child what a great warrior their father is, be it in the Alpha Quadrant, or all the way in the Delta Quadrant,” Kathryn says, sitting up to kiss the top of his head.

Chakotay crawls up her body and kisses her. She lets him push her against the pillows, sighs when his lips move down her throat. Kathryn almost screams when he licks and bites her nipples.

He looks up at her with a smirk. “These are so sensitive now, aren’t they?” He has a thumb and index finger wrapped around each one and is pulling gently.

Kathryn whimpers. “I... oh fuck that feels good... Chakotay... aahhh!”

He soothes the pain he causes her by running his tongue over the puckered nubs, wetting them before blowing on them gently. She hisses.

“I suggest you stop before we aren’t able to leave this room tomorrow.”

Chakotay looks up at her, eyebrow raised and smirk on his face.

She blushes. “The Doctor mentioned my sexual appetite might...expand in the next few weeks.”

Kathryn tries to breathe evenly as her husband licks his lips. He looks like a lion stalking his prey.

“I fail to see the problem in that, Kathryn?”

She laughs, collapsing back against the pillows as he slides further south. She stops him, shaking her head when Chakotay looks up. It’s enough for him to understand she’s too sore and he finally does crawl up the bed to hold her.

Kathryn lets him pull her again his naked chest, every part of her molded against his warm skin, their legs intertwined, his half-hard cock nestled against the cleft of her ass, his hands caressing her belly, his lips kissing up and show her neck. Kathryn sighs.

“Are you all right, my love?”

She smiles, closing her eyes for a moment. “I never thought it would be this perfect.”

“When did you find out?” Chakotay asks, one of his hands leaving her belly to stroke her hair.

“The Doctor asked for a blood and urine sample after I described my latest symptoms to him, but I refused, not wanting to ruin Christmas.”

Chakotay chuckles.

Kathryn grins. “Seven has her medical tricorder with her. She detected another life sign in me and after a few tests she confirmed.”

He kisses her neck again. “So… the spotting?”

“Implantation bleeding, very normal. It also explains my increased appetite, revulsion to coffee, and why I’ve been so tired and irritable.”

“You’ve been busy, who can blame you for being tired,” Chakotay says, the left hand covering her belly starts stroking in circles. “I meant what I said earlier. I cannot wait to see you swollen with my child.”

Kathryn whimpers, feeling herself beginning to get wet again. He notices and chuckles, biting her ear lobe.

“You like that, don’t you?” Chakotay’s left hand travels down, teasing her clit among her wet curls before his middle finger dips into her still dripping opening. “Admiral Janeway, the woman who brought Voyager back from the Delta Quadrant, loves the idea that the world will know someone fucked her and she is with child.”

Kathryn whimpers again, her right arm extending back until her fingers sink into the hair at the nape of his neck and pull hard. “It’s not that.”

Chakotay moans as his finger begins to move faster. “What then?”

“It’s that...ohhhh....it’s that _you_ got me pregnant. It’s your child I’m carrying, my husband, my brave warrior.” Kathryn moans when he adds another finger. “I know you’ll always keep me and our child safe.”

Chakotay turns her gently until his lips cover hers. They kiss languidly, slowly. Wet and messy, tongues sucking and licking until they both need to catch their breaths. Too tired to make love again they keep the other relaxed with feather light touches. Chakotay sucks on her nipples, licking the hardened nubs before blowing on them. Kathryn strokes his cock slowly until he starts leaking on her thigh.

He laughs when she moans, pulling a cover over their naked bodies.

Kathryn wakes up with a groan. Every muscle in her body is sore and for a moment she worries that their bout of enthusiastic sex the night before was a little too enthusiastic. She makes a mental note to ask the Doctor if they should change anything during intercourse for the next months. Kathryn smirks, imagining the EMH’s fumbling when he becomes privy to the sexual details of his former commanding officers.

Chakotay is not in bed and Kathryn knows he is not in the bathroom either. She’s sure she overslept but she still takes the time to shower and style her hair, humming gently. Her right hand rubs her stomach absentmindedly now and then, although Kathryn knows she will not be showing for a little longer. She looks at her naked body in the mirror. This could be her and Chakotay’s secret, but she realizes she wants to tell everyone, sure that they all will be elated by the news.

Kathryn feels a little guilty when she realizes it’s past ten on Christmas morning as she walks down the stairs, she probably missed her mother’s breakfast. But she has never felt so rested before in her life. She smiles as she takes the last few steps down.

“She’s alive!” Phoebe says, walking to the kitchen with a tray of pastries.

Kathryn rolls her eyes. Naomi and Miral run through the living room before she can say something, chased by Mollie.

“Where’s Snowie?”

“She had her puppies!” Naomi says. “Come, Captain.”

The girl takes her right hand and Kathryn lifts Miral with her left arm. Naomi leads her to the kitchen where everyone else seems to be, looking at one of the corners.

“Good morning.”

Gretchen turns around. “You shouldn’t be carrying anything for a while, Kate.”

Kathryn blinks at her mother, rolling her eyes when realization sets in. She sighs. “Chakotay told you, didn’t he?”

Gretchen grins, her eyes swelling with tears.

“It’s more like he beamed it to outer space,” Phoebe says. “Never seen a man be so proud of anything in my life.”

Kathryn tries to control her tears, but they spill out. She hugs Miral tighter. Everyone has now turned to look at her, but she finds she doesn’t mind.

“I am so happy for you two,” Gretchen says. She walks toward Kathryn with her arms wide open.

Paris steps in and takes Miral from her, but not before kissing Kathryn’s cheek. Her chuckle turns into a sob when she feels her mother’s arms around her. They hug for a long time, or at least it feels like it.

“I wish Dad were here,” Kathryn says, low enough only for her mother to hear.

Gretchen pats her hair. “I’m sure he knows, Kate.”

“Why is Captain Janeway crying, Mom?” Naomi asks, loud enough for everyone to hear and they all laugh.

Kathryn pulls away from her mother, wiping the tears in her eyes. She smiles at Naomi. Samantha is blushing but she just shakes her head.

“Well, she’s very happy because she’s going to have a mini-her,” Paris says, rumpling Naomi’s hair.

“Like Snowie?”

“Naomi!” Samantha shakes the head.

That causes another wave of laugher to roll through the kitchen. Kathryn finally notices the dog laid out on the bed, nursing six puppies. Harry, Seven, and Icheb are all crouched around her.

“When did she have them?”

“Early this morning,” Phoebe says. “B’Elanna and I stayed up with her, but she did great.”

B’Elanna grins at Kathryn. “Congrats, Captain.”

Kathryn blushes, nodding her head.

“Yeah, we were going to come get you, but Mom said you might be busy.”

“Phoebe!” Gretchen says, shaking her head.

Kathryn rolls her eyes. Her sister smiles at her, the warm easy smile they used to share as children. Phoebe’s hug is like a warm blanket that makes Kathryn’s heart swell. Her sister pulls her to the side and present her with a small box.

“I made this last night. Call it an early present.”

The box is heavy, filled with tinsel strings that hide a wooden plate. Kathryn turns it and reads the “Baby Janeway” carved on the front. She looks up at her sister with tears blurring her vision.

Phoebe shrugs. “I’m sure Chakotay won’t mind.”

“I’m surprised he hasn’t taken her last name yet,” Paris says, followed by the “Owwww!” When B’Elanna smacks him in his chest.

Kathryn looks around. “Where is Chakotay?”

“Oh, he has been up since dawn, outside in the woods.”

Kathryn frowns.

“He is in the backyard now,” Gretchen says. “Go see if he’s hungry, Kate.”

Kathryn puts on her winter boots slowly and throws on her big winter parka before heading out. The morning is cold but sunny, making the snow even brighter. She squints until she sees him. She takes a few more steps before she realizes what he’s doing and stops with a gasp.

Chakotay looks up from the piece of wood he is smoothing out and grins at her. The crib is upside down as he is working on the legs, but Kathryn can tell very easily that it is a crib.

“I know the Doctor will probably make us get one of those fancy cribs that monitor the baby’s vital signs,” he says, straightening up and cleaning his hands with a rag hanging on his hip, “but I thought we could leave this here at your mother’s house?”

Kathryn hugs herself tighter. “It’s beautiful.”

Chakotay holds out his arms and she runs to him, laying her head on his chest. She knows her tears are soaking his jacket, but she doesn’t want to move. He strokes her hair, pulling back to look at her after a while.

“My love, why are you crying?”

Kathryn shakes her head, looking up at him. “I just never thought...” She stops so she doesn’t choke on her sob.

Chakotay nods, kissing her brow. “I know. I never thought we would even make it home, let alone have all this.”

Kathryn nods, fingers tracing his jaw. “I want to take Mollie back with us if you don’t mind.”

He nods. “Of course, anything you want.”

She smirks, standing on her tip toes to kiss his lips lightly. “Oh, so I will be getting everything I want for a while, huh?”

Chakotay smirks down at her. “You always get everything you want, Kathryn.”

She lays her head on his chest again with a chuckle. “Let’s take one of Snowie’s puppies. Our baby should have a dog to grow up with.”

Chakotay wraps his arms around her, momentarily chasing the cold away. “I think that is a great idea.”

“We should give a puppy to Naomi and Miral. Maybe Icheb would also like one.”

Chakotay chuckles, kissing the top of her head. “Let’s go back inside, it’s too cold.”

They walk toward the house hand in hand, in pleasant silence, until Chakotay turns to her.

“Just think about it, this time next year, we will have two dogs and a baby to boss us around.”


End file.
